Sinister followings
by wanizame
Summary: With Stryker gone the only threat to mutankind seems to be a group called the FOH. however a certain red eyed proffeser is waiting in the wings ready to pounce.


The Cajun

Maxwell Mortimer laid down his hand, a smug look spreading over his greasy mug as he did so; he swept a strand of his dying grey out of his eyes. Maxwell was an overweight man with a round almost uncanny red and constantly swelled face that brightened whenever he even hinted at emotion, he wore an expensive tailored grey suite and had a substantial amount of expensive _"bling**" **_dotted around his large sausage fingers. Maxwell was a criminal, he was a drug lord in fact he supplied Heroin all over the States from California to New York he owned luxurious Apartments in New York and Chicago with villas in Florida and L.A he was no small fry. This could be spotted though even by the slowest of wit, around the currently closed and dingy bar he had seven men all large and dressed in dark suites, bouncers of a kind they served as his lackeys his protection, for Maxwell was wanted for a lot of things Drug supplying being on the lower end of the list.

Maxwell's weakness however was in his passion for gambling whether it was _wheel of fortune _or the _world super bowl _Maxwell liked nothing better then to squeeze the money out of a deadbeats pockets though a seemingly harmful game of guessing, he was of course a poker player a lover for the fast paced game that kept his heart beating rapidly and his blood pressure high.

This bar was his, one of his many dotted around the Glam city of L.A his personal favourite city in the united states, he had closed the bar down with one of his lackeys taking over behind the bar, he had two men on each door with the final two watching the game intently on the other side of the room.

The cash was centred on the circular table it mounted up to just below three hundred thousand dollars, though what would surprise most would be how 95 of the cash was all Maxwell's, and how the young man he opposed managed to casually haggle his way into convincing Maxwell that he was going to give him the money later had he lost, But Maxwell was hardly playing fair himself he had enough men around him to ensure that the only cash that left the building would be in his own pocket.

Anyway Maxwell had just won.

"Royal Flush.." grinned Maxwell having just revealed his King, Queen, Jack and Ace of Spades. Maxwell smirked and pushed his spectacles up off the edge of his nose.

"Show your cards Cajun"

The man who sat on the other side of the pile on the small round table shuffled then smiled.

He was a tall young man clearly just into his twenties, he was lean but well built evidently even under the long brown trench coat the hung over his body, with long sleeves and innumerable pockets and zippers, his hands were beneath a pair of fingerless gloves his Coat open revealing his purple tailored torso. He was a handsome man with a rugged in-need-of-a-shave face with his long unruly hair dangling slightly over his face, his eyes where hidden behind dark shades.

"Dat's a very good hand _mon ami_ "smiled the Cajun in his thick accent.

Maxwell faked a pleasant smile "thank you, but if you would be so kind..."

"Ah yes" the Cajuns grin widened as he revealed his hand, nestled neatly in his hands where three Aces and a joker.

Maxwell frowned and looked at the Cajun with a sour expression "we did not play with jokers"

The Cajun sat back and placed a booted foot on the table, which caused Maxwell's face to redden with anger.

"Everybody saying dat but it really does add an edge to the game Remy thinks_"_

"You lose Cajun," purred Maxwell as he raised an arm into the air signalling to the two men behind him who started to slowly move towards the scruffy young man.

"Oh, come on monsieur we all friends here, no" commented the Cajun in his thick new Oreland's accent as the men neared him.

"What did you say your name was again friend" asked Maxwell with no real interest.

"Call me Gambit" grimed the Cajun as he leant forwards pulling off his shades with one hand and flicking a card into the air with the other.

The two men reached for Gambit one on each side but the Cajun back flipped over his seat and crouched down his hands over his head. It was at that moment Maxwell noticed the card float slowly down onto the floor under the table.

The joker.

He then realised it was softly glowing a Violet colour.

Then there was an explosion, the table top was shattered sprinkling splinters of wood and notes of cash everywhere Maxwell and his seat was sent hurtling backwards and into the nearby wall to which he hit with a painful thudding sound, the two men near Gambit had too been thrown about by the blast into their backs they where showered with pieces of wood and glass from the table, everyone else was too stunned to react so Remy took the initiative.

Remy pulled his extendable Bo staff from his sleeve and flicked a switch within a couple of seconds it extended to five feet long. Remy then charged at the two guys at the nearest door and swung his staff into the guy on his lefts gut then kicked out to the side sending him over backwards, Remy then jabbed his elbow up into the second mans jaw then followed up with a kick to the face flooring him the other man was up and charged towards the Cajun who in return sent out a high kick that collided with the mans fave and ensured he wouldn't be getting up again in a hurry.

The two men by the other door had now revealed handguns and where taking aim at the Cajun who dived forward towards the bar missing a trail of bullets that nestled into the wall behind him. The Cajun then realised that there was the bar-guard standing over him, Remy narrowly missed a bootpinted face, Remy then threw his staff upwards into the mans torso and using the staff for leverage sent him sprawling over the bar too crumple into the ground.

Remy then got onto his knees the final two guys where at the other end of the room their handguns ready to pop at him if his hair so much as poked over the top of the bar. Remy, quickly reached out and grabbed a bottle of cold white wine he placed his hands around the neck, the bottle started to gradually pulsate a purple energy the liquid inside burning and sizzling into bubbles and condensing the bottle.

Remy then picked his moment he jumped up for a brief second and hurled the bottle forwards towards the two goons ahead, as the bottle approached them they simply moved aside of the oncoming bottle, but Gambits timing had been spot on, just as the bottle reached the half way point between the thugs.

It exploded not as violently as the card maybe but Remy had been carefully charging that for a couple of minutes, the bottle just exploded, shattering the glass and splashing scolding hot liquid, thug 1 cried in pure agony as his face was hit with a splash of the horrid liquid burning his skin and sending white hot pain through his body.

Thug 2 hit the ground his back was sprinkled with tiny bits of glass his hands in his eyes blood leaking through his fingers.

Gambit hopped over the bar and walked casually between the two men stopping to look down on them his red-in-black eyes full of a deep sadness.

"Cho choose dis life, you face the consequences...we all do" Remy said in a calm tone before moving forwards towards the blubbering middle aged man slumped over a fallen chair.

"You Bastard, you fucking mutie freak, y...you've broken both my legs you piece of genetic shit" spat Maxwell, his suite was covered in black patches his hair frizzled and his red fatty face the deepest shade of red humanly possible.

"I will have you have you sliced up you filthy River Rat" Maxwell's face was going to burst any second.

Remy smiled and for the first time Maxwell noticed his devilish eyes.

"Lets not make it personal, _Oui, Mon ami_," said Gambit his grin un-phased.

When Gambit exited the sleazy bar he felt the warm sun hit him in the face, he had a sack packed full of cash slung over his left shoulder. Gambits jaw fell open as his demonic eyes adjusted to the sunlight.

He was completely surrounded, police cars where pulled up everywhere swamped with L.A.P.D holding handguns directed straight at the young Cajun who in turn just stared.

Gambit snapped to his senses.

Gambit was a risk-taker.

Gambit was a mutant.

Gambit did not want to die.

"don't worry boys, dey all asleep downstairs" beamed Remy jerking his thumb back to the downhill door he emerged from.

"Shut up, Put your hands in the air" Cried the lead officer.

"Oh shit" muttered Gambit as he threw his arms into the air the bag dropping too his ankles


End file.
